Document holder clips are known which permit the retention of a document adjacent to a monitor screen so as to improve data entry and to reduce eye fatigue of a user. Typically, such document holder clip (see for instance U.S. Pat. Des. No. 301,044, issued May 9, 1989) positions a document or copy adjacent to a computer screen monitor so that the eyes of the user will no longer have to refocus from the desktop to the screen monitor. Generally, the document holder clip is secured to one side of the screen monitor generally by the employment of a removable, fabric hook-type fastener, such as a Velcro.RTM.-type fastener, both on the inside of the right angles of the support bracket of the clip holder and Velcro.RTM. placed onto the side and top of the screen monitor case.
The clip holder has generally an extending arm which is pivotably swivelable at the one end so that the document clip holder may be swung generally out of the way, such as parallel, to the side of the screen monitor when not in use, and yet may be easily be positioned, for example at a 90.degree. position to the screen, when in use to hold the document. The document holder clip contains a clip subject to finger pressure so that sheets, such as standard paper, may be inserted under the clip and between the jaw end of the clip and against a solid portion of the extending arm on one side to retain the document in position, and therefore, also conserve desktop space.
A clip holder is also disclosed in Taiwan patent application no. 77208415, published Mar. 21, 1989 (publication No. 110,251) in which a metal spring clip is slidably mounted for adjustment along the extending arm.
The document holder clip as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Des. 301,044 is so constructed as to show a plastic-type hinge secured to the extending arm with a retaining element so positioned as to be resiliently biased against the viewing side of the extending arm so that any document to be viewed may be retained between the end of the jaws and the extending arm by the application of pressure to the fixed, slidable clip element.
There are a wide variety of clip holders for holding of documents and other items, such as for example identification cards having an aperture therein. One identification card holder of the clip type is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,863, issued July 14, 1981. The clip illustrated is designed for engaging into an aperture on a identification card and employs two stiff, parallel members joined in the middle by a flexible hinge. One of the parallel members has at the other end a spring finger biased toward the other parallel member to bias the jaws at the end of each parallel member into a closed position. The spring finger forms an open loop for engaging into an aperture in an identification card so that the card is offset and permits the card to hang parallel along side the hinged members.
It is desirable to provide for a new and improved document clip holder which includes a slidably mounted clip on the extending arm and wherein the clip may be used so that document sheets can be inserted on either side of the extending arm and used by right or left handed users.